


White Suits you Best

by Mezzatto



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzatto/pseuds/Mezzatto
Summary: Saguru always loved the snow
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 25





	White Suits you Best

**Author's Note:**

> Need to start uploading my small snippets here too. I still have HakuKai brainworms and DCMK Emogust is happening on tumblr so i might as well share it here. 
> 
> Gotta share the HakuKai food.

Contrary to popular belief, Saguru did not mind snow at all. Whereas most people see snow as an annoyance, Saguru loved it more for its visual appeal. 

He loved the way snow would sparkle on the ground and loved watching it fall at night, amongst the quiet and warmth of his room. The feeling of a strange kind of comfort, one he couldn’t really explain, that was the kind of feeling he felt when watching it snow. 

It also helped that the color of snow was also his favorite color, white. A color that can be painted with any hue. A blank slate. The color of a certain moonlight magician that goes against his real name. Saguru had to laugh about it. Whenever he thought about Kuroba, the colors that always came to mind were white and blue, never black. Black represents darkness, and Kuroba’s personality is anything but. 

Each time Saguru would look at the snow, he would always picture that white suit. It would shine just as beautifully as the snow itself. Kuroba’s blue eyes would stand out more prominently against the white. Those eyes that usually would be filled with scorn and annoyance but lately have been growing softer around him. 

Saguru was pulled from his thoughts when a hand waved in front of his face. 

“Oi Hakuba, class is over now.” 

Saguru looked over to see Kuroba, already with his coat on, staring at him. 

“Apologies,” Saguru stood up and grabbed his bag. The two of them walked out of the classroom together. 

“What were you looking at anyway?” Kuroba asked. 

“Nothing really, just watching the snow.” 

“Really? You were looking at it like you’ve never seen snow before.” Kuroba remarked.

“Mhm” Saguru hummed as he stopped at his locker to get his shoes. Kuroba stood idly by, waiting for him to be done. 

“Do you think it’ll get bad tonight?” Kuroba asked as they walked outside, both of them observing the falling snow. 

“It’s not supposed to.” Saguru replied, “Why? Are you worried that it’ll affect KID’s heist?”

Kuroba glared at him, “No! I just don’t want to walk through a mountain of snow tomorrow to get to school.” 

Saguru smilied, noting how Kuroba didn’t retort back with a “i’m not KID” remark, “Yeah, i hope it stays falling like this, it’s not too bad.” He began walking out into the snow. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Kuroba called out to him. Saguru stood for him at the school’s entrance, watching as Kuroba caught up to him. Looking at him, against the falling snow, Saguru smiled. 

White matches Kuroba perfectly.


End file.
